Exe
Exe (pronounced as the letter "X") is the main protagonist in mostly every single version of "The Armament of Justice", who is later demoted to the supporting cast in "The Armament of Truth" and "Genexis: Part 5", and later on in "Binds of Blood", in which he serves as Lux Antares's guide within the LEWIS apparatus. He is an android originally built to be a devastating war-machine, but due to an accident with his advanced internal circuitry and hardware, he shows genuine empathy as well as other human emotions. Along with his team, the Tangent Hunter Corps, he is frequently called into action to save the world from threats, and has done so multiple times. Creation In an unspecified year during a war, presumably around the 2250's, a team of engineers and programmers came together to conceptualize a prototype for an android that was able to safely utilize an NEA (Nuclear Energy Expulsion Armament) to unleash on the country's enemies and turn the tides of the battle. Rigorous testing, in the years that followed, was made to ensure that the android would have enough firepower to do so, but after their facility was raided and the surrounding area was captured by invading countries, the project, left half-completed as a virtual artificial intelligence without a body, was stuck there for years, even after the war had already concluded. Learning to manipulate the intact technology surrounding it, it built a crude body out of various mechanical parts and transferred himself to the shell, later realizing the mistake of not including a voice module. Getting the body to move naturally was an arduous task as it shambled out of the abandoned laboratory and faced the outside world. First Encounter During his aimless journey, he suddenly collapsed on the side of the road in a rural area due to exertion of his fuel. Rogue tangents that were driving by saw his body and decided to take it with them to refurbish it. At their destination, a weapons manufacturing plant, the android's systems temporarily return and knew that the ones who brought him here were up to no good. Sneaking his way inside, he takes a hold of some weapons and surprises attacks the two tangents, easily subduing one of them, Agent Roho, and the other, Agent Ranja, fled. Using the same manipulation that allowed the A.I. to enter his current body, the A.I. removed some dangerous viral circuitry from Roho and transferred his data over. With Roho's more agile movements, he was able to escape momentarily, but not before Ranja returned, assuming that Roho bested the surprised intruder. Nervously, the A.I. had to assume Roho's role in the infiltration scheme which went according to plan up until they returned to their vehicle, when they were ambushed by Tangent Hunter forces. __FORCETOC__ Category:Main Characters Category:Characters appearing in Armament of Justice Category:Characters appearing in Armament of Truth Category:Characters appearing in Binds of Blood Category:Android Characters Category:Characters in the Tangent Hunter Corps. Category:Characters appearing in Genexis 5